Jason Voorhees (original)
Jason Voorhees is the title character and protagonist villain of Friday the 13th franchise; appearing as the key character of Friday the 13th and the main antagonist of it's sequel Friday the 13th Part 2 before maintaining that role in the subsequent instalments and its two remakes (except from A New Beginning). He is a hockey-masked, immortal, zombified, and undead serial killer. He kills people to avenge his loving mother Pamela whom he had witnessed get beheaded and also to continue on her mission to keep the camp and area closed for good so no other child would drown like him. He does not kill children only teens, adults, and old people. Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being accidentally raised from the dead in Jason Lives, but is quite durable in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th films, even taking a machete to the head and surviving. He was born with physical defects. He goes around killing people with a machete, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He (alongside Michael Myers) has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and is among the most famous, in that he has gone the entire series rarely speaking (with the exception of in his mother's flashback when he was drowning and calling for help). Though in some of the movies, Jason can be heard grunting and roaring and yelling. He was portrayed by Steve Daskewisz in Part 2, Richard Brooker in Part III, Ted White in The Final Chapter, Tom Morga in A New Beginning, (dreams and illusions only), C.J. Graham in Jason Lives, Kane Hodder in The New Blood, Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell, and Jason X, Ken Kirzinger in Freddy vs. Jason. Camp Crystal Lake ''Friday the 13th'' Jason Voorhees was born to Pamela Voorhees and Elias Vorhees as a hydrocephalic, making him physically deformed. Because of this, his mother never took him to school, and was extremely overprotective of him. Pamela later took a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake, where the other campers would frequently bully Jason because of his deformity. Jason drowned when was pushed into the lake of Crystal Lake. The camp counselors were unaware of what was happening, as they were busy partying and having sex. Pamela proceeded to kill many of the camp counselors and campers in later years for revenge over Jason's drowning until one of them, named Alice, decapitated her. ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' According to legend, Jason was watching in the woods at the time his mother was decapitated. His first actual appearance (other than a flashback and a dream sequence) was in Friday the 13th Part 2, as the killer wearing a burlap sack over his face to hide his deformities. As revenge over his mother's demise, he tracked down Alice and murdered her with an ice pick into her temple. After this, he went to a nearby training camp within the area of Camp Crystal Lake. Soon, he murdered many of the camp counselors and killed a local named Crazy Ralph, who always warned people about Crystal Lake being doomed. Eventually, Eventually, he fought two of the remaining counselors named Ginny and Paul inside his makeshift shack; inside contained a shrine where his mother's head and clothes were put onto and having bodies of his victims surrounding it. While Jason was distracted into fighting Paul, Ginny managed to slam a machete into his shoulder before escaping. However, he survived and soon attacked Ginny through a window, while Paul's fate remains a mystery. ''Friday the 13th Part III'' Surviving the events from Part 2, Jason headed down to a nearby store and killed the owner and his wife before stealing new clothing. He then hid inside a barn at a house in the Crystal Lake area, named Higgins Haven. There, he once again returned his killing spree and killed many of the inhabitants in the area, including three hostile bikers. During his spree, he managed to don himself with a hockey mask from a nearby victim named Shelly. While fighting the last survivor Chris Higgins, she remembers him as the same madman who previously attacked her in the woods two years ago just before hanging the killer with rope. He frees himself and while in the process of murdering one of the bikers named Ali who had awoken from being unconscious by him, Chris then strikes him in the head with an axe, supposedly killing him. ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' Despite his wound, Jason supposedly survives and revives in the morgue, where he murders an attendant and a nurse before setting out to another camp in Crystal Lake while also killing a nearby hitchhiker. There, he murders once again many of the inhabitants, including the older brother of one his previous victims. While fighting off the last two survivors, being Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy, he is distracted before being supposedly killed by having Tommy slam a machete into the side of his face. While Trish and Tommy embrace, he notices Jason Voorhees is still alive and continues to hack at Jason's body with a machete, finally killing him. ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' Jason did not appear in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, except for dream sequences and hallucinations by an adult Tommy. Instead, a different killer named Roy Burns appears in the film as the main antagonist, using Jason's M.O. and identity. Burns was eventually killed and in the process, his true identity was revealed to the audiences and characters. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' Years later, it is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false when an adult Tommy finds Jason's burial and attempts to burn him. While stabbing at his corpse with a metal pole, lightning strikes at the pole connected into Jason, and soon brings the mass murderer back to life as a strong zombie. Jason returns to his spree killing and murders many of the victims at Camp Crystal Lake (renamed to Forest Green), including the camp counselors, a gravedigger, five paintball players, and (once he finally realized that Jason had returned) Sheriff Garris and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him to the bottom of Crystal Lake. To finish him off, Tommy and the sheriff's daughter Megan activate a boat propeller's blade and uses it on Jason's face, cutting off part of his mask. ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' Jason was accidentally reawakened by Tina Shepard, who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect her father, who drowned in Crystal Lake. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Jane and Michael, whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake and most of the people at the party, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crews, until only Tina and Nick were the only ones left. Tina fought Jason off using her telekinesis, and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his hideous zombie-esque face. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father, who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when its anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and releasing him from his prison. He killed the boat's inhabitants Jim and Suzy, donning a new mask from then, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them as they reached New York, including the teacher Charles McCulloch (who like Garris, denied Jason's return until moments before his death), leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend Sean. He eventually chased them into the sewer, which flooded with toxic wastes and swept him away, despite the survivors having a hallucination where it transformed him into his child self. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday The FBI finally aware of his existence and set up a sting operation and successfully managed to shoot him down and then they blew him to pieces. However, not even this could kill him by now. His heart lived on, and at the morgue, it hypnotized a coroner into eating it. Jason's spirit possessed the coroner. In the form of a worm-like creature, Jason's soul transferred to different people to possess them (gruesomely melting and killing his previous host once he leaves them), and killed several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives of Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by striking at his heart with a mystic dagger. Bounty Hunter Creighton Duke told all this to the film's male protagonist, Steven (Jessica's boyfriend) and Steven told Jessica everything Steven was told by Duke. Jason managed to kill Diana, and eventually he managed to discover her corpse at the Voorhees house and was reborn through it. He then killed Duke and fought Steven, before Jessica stabbed him in the heart, and he was dragged to Hell. As Steven and Jessica walk off together with their baby, Jason's masks is seen remained on the surface. But Freddy Krueger's hand grabs his discarded mask and pulls it into the ground. Freddy vs. Jason Contrary to what Creighton Duke believed not even this could prevent him from being resurrected, this time not by lightning, but by someone from inside Hell itself. Set before the events in Jason X, ''in ''Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy Krueger brought Jason back to life, disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, so he could kill for him at Elm Street so people would believe that he returned (since their fear gives Freddy his power, and if no one remembers him, he cannot come back). Once Jason spread enough fear around, Freddy was able to return, but Jason did not stop killing, stealing his potential victims from him. So Freddy possessed someone to inject Jason with tranquilizer so he could enter his dreams and kill him. In the meantime, Lori Campbell and Will Rollins were taking Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he could fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Freddy nearly killed Jason before he woke up. When Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world, Freddy and Jason engaged in a bloody battle, while Freddy landed numerous hits on Jason, they did little more than irritate him and failed to slow him down until the battle moved to the docks where Jason brutally slashed Freddy in submission. Jason was about to finish Freddy off when Freddy uses his glove to slice Jason's fingers off forcing him to drop his machete. Taking Jason's weapon Freddy sliced him with both the Machete and and glove and eventually drives the blades of his glove in Jason's eyes, still not able to kill him. The two continue to fight and as the fight progress Jason pulls Freddy's around out of his socket and Freddy drives the Machete into Jason's chest. Jason then punches a hole into Freddy's stomach, and the two only stop fighting when Lori sets fire to a large number of propane tanks with gasoline, the resulting explosion sending both into the lake. Freddy emerges a short time later with Jason's machete, to kill Lori and Will, but the two are unintentionally saved by Jason who stabs Freddy with his own severed arm, after which Jason sank below Crystal Lake after Lori decapitated Freddy and threw Jason's machete into the lake and left with Will. However, Jason survived, and walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winks at the audience, indicating that he too may still be alive. ''Jason X Jason was captured by the government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 that since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they could find a way to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue for a profit, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of the chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455, when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, the ''Grendel, and headed back to Earth 2 (the original Earth was dead, having experienced either an apocalypse or suffering nuclear fallout). He was thought to be dead, but he woke up and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Lowe, and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team (though Brodski survived Jason's attempt to kill him). Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em, who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest, and his head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an equally unkillable cyborg, Uber Jason. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron (the last surviving student), and Kay Em (who, at this point, is only a head because Jason punched off her head during their initial confrontation upon Jason's "upgrade") were escaping. Before he could reach them, however, he was intercepted by Brodski, who somehow escaped the explosion, and knocked down toward Earth 2, where both Jason and Brodski were burned in its atmosphere by the reentry. What ever remained landed in a lake, with two teens going to investigate. Remake Timeline Character description Jason is best known by his hockey mask, which he uses to hide his grotesquely hideous face, which is seen in every film except (as his mask is literally melted to his face). His method of killing is to kill people, often quite brutally, sometimes with a machete, and sometimes with any other weapons he can find. Sometimes he uses his bare hands, to crush the heads of his victims or strangle them. He seems to spare children, but animals are not so lucky. Jason does not speak, and usually does not make any vocal sounds, except on rare occasions in and Jason Goes to Hell when he takes damage. In each film he appears in, his actual face differs, whether past or present: *In the and films young Jason has a normal appearance, with brown hair. In , however, he is deformed and has a very large cranium. This leads to the other kids picking on him and eventually drowning him. *In the , adult Jason has only an unattractive face that does not fit deformed. He has long, red hair on one side of his head, while the other half is bald. *In the third film, Jason resembles a deformed person with a mashed face and only patches of hair on his head. *In the , , and films (all possibly correspondent due to having the same male protagonist), Jason's head looks as though he is a very recent burn victim. Another thing to note is that Jason's face differs greatly to Part III even though the time between the movies was about two days. *In the , Jason's head oozes . *In Freddy vs. Jason, his head resembles his kid form in that film, with an enlarged cranium. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Super Durability': Jason is extremely hard to kill, able to withstand injuries such as stab wounds, bullet wounds, fire (to an extent), etc. *'Super Strength': He also has super strength, as he can lift people up above the ground, crush their heads, or smash through walls—similar to Michael Myers. *'Inhuman Survivability': Jason can survive almost anything, he was hit by an axe to the head, hanged, stabbed by a machete, smashed on the head with a computer monitor, hammer claw through the neck, and a machete slammed into his head. *'Immortality and Limited Regeneration': Jason has survived various injuries that would disable normal people, and continue his killing sprees with full activity. Though decapitation and big explosions can kill him, similar to Michael Myers. *'Pain Suppression': Jason is shown to resist physical pain, such as getting his hand cut, his leg stabbed or getting hit in the head with an axe. *'Stealth Tactics': Jason's killing style mostly relies on stealth to get to his victims without anyone realizing he's there; he was able to stalk and hunt down Sgt. Brodski's grunt team—again, similar to Michael Myers. *'Machete Proficiency': Jason's most signature weapon is his machete which he uses to stealth take downs, slice, stab and slashing methods. *'Feral Mind': By being consumed by rage over the death of his mother, Jason will kill anybody who enters Camp Crystal Lake excluding children and pregnant women. *'Enhanced Tracking': Jason can track people down at great distances whenever they're out on a ship, in a police station or a diner. *'Enhanced Marksman': Jason can throw objects at great distances, such as throwing a machete on fire through a cornfield. *'Speed Swimming': Despite the fact he couldn't swim when he was a kid, but when he was full grown, Jason was able to catch people quicker when they're on a boat in the lake at a distance. *'Escape Intuition': Jason can break through binds and fetters, and able to escape any captivity such as getting caught by the government. Supernatural Powers *'Resurrection': If he is defeated, he can be resurrected always. When he's resurrected becomes more powerful. *'Immortality ': once again similar to Michael Myers *'Enhanced Strength': Upon being resurrected, Jason's strength has increased to the point he can rip a man's heart out with his bare hands, or knock a man's head of with a single punch. *'Regenerative Durability': Upon being resurrected, Jason can endure far more damage and heal from whatever injury he receives, such as getting impaled by his own machete and recovered from it. *'Bullet Immunity': Jason is completely immune to bullets, he was brought down by a shotgun but still kept getting up. *'Pain Immunity': In his undead state, Jason's pain receptors were disabled to the point he's completely immune to physical pain. *'Invulnerability': In his undead state, Jason is completely immune to any physical damage he receives. *'Supernatural Survivability': Jason can survive any situation due to being resurrected, such as being set on fire, electrocution and getting blown up. *'Hypnotizing Heart': If he is blown to bits, his heart can hypnotize them into eating it. **'Possession': Upon eating the heart, the person will be possessed by his soul and still maintaining his abilities, he can only be reborn through another Voorhees, he can possess other people through oral contact leaving the former host to gruesomely melt away. He seems to lose this ability once he is killed by his niece, Jessica Kimble, when she stabbed him in the heart with a special dagger and he was dragged to Hell (as in Jason X, having his head blown off by Kay-Em 14 apparently killing him). **'Parasite Physiology': If the host he possess is somehow killed, like severing the throat, Jason will take the appearance of parasite-like being and picks his next living target. *'Teleportation': It's unknown on how he got it, Jason seems to teleport to get to his victims, it was shown when a man was climbing up a ladder but Jason was, instantly on the ladder, able to thrown him off. *'Oxygen Independence': Due to being resurrected, Jason can survive without the need for oxygen. This power does have its limits, however, because Freddy Krueger was able to nearly drown him in the dream world. Bionic Powers Bionic Physiology: In Jason X, when his head, arm and leg was destroyed, his body was rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. *'Body Modification and Limb Replacement':Due to being rebuilt, Jason's body was modified into a cyborg and had his right replaced with a cybernetic arm. *'Space Survivability':Due to being rebuilt, Jason was able to survive the vacuum of space. In other media *Jason appeared in several episodes, including the episode , alongside slashers Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. He was playing charades with Michael and Leatherface (none of them talk). *He also appeared in the episode . He is seen talking in an interview about how the lake is cleaned up (and kills two people during the interview). He is also the boss of a store, threatening to kill the clerk if she screws up. *When a dead kid is discovered at Camp Fresh Start in "Killer Queen" everyone looks at Jason who says he is just there to drop off his son, Justin Voorhees. Justin tries to stab Jason but he points out that doesn't work on him. *He appeared in the Angry Video Game Nerd's review of Friday the 13th, constantly forcing the Nerd to play the game and only say good things about it. He is eventually killed when the Nerd attacks him with an NES controller and blow his head off with a Zapper. *Jason is a playable character in the flash game . *He also appeared in the fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, sent by Pinhead to kill Freddy Krueger. *A parody of him named Mason appears in the spoof movie . Mason has a bigger hockey mask and a red shirt, and wields a hockey stick. He is defeated when Stan pulls on his mask, and is eaten by a dog, along with Michael (who is renamed Michael Cryers). *Jason also appeared in 's Imaginationland Trilogy, where he appeared amongst all the other evil imaginary characters. He at one point stated that he never wanted to meet the kid who had dreamed up the Christmas Critters and later stabbed out Strawberry Shortcake's eye. *He makes an appearance in The Simpsons along with Freddy Krueger. Instead of the Simpsons coming in the traditional way they die in different ways. Homer is crushed against a wall. Lisa goes into the garage and Bart falls off his skateboard. Inside Freddy comments that they should "be here by now." and although he never speaks in the movies, Jason replies "Aaah. What are they gonna do?" and they watch the episode. Jason also had a brief cameo in the Treehouse of Horror V segment, The Shinning, where he can be seen dragging Homer out of a large storage room with other horror icons. *Jason, along with Freddy Krueger and Leatherface, was a sub-icon at Universal's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage in 2007. He was one of Jack the Clown's minions during the event. *In the TV movie in 1996, The Master's remains turn into a creature similar to the creature Jason becomes in , but is cobra-like but enters a body in a similar manner, a possible reference to the latter. *A parody of him, known only as the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak, appears in Eddsworld episode Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 where he acts similar to Jason. *An inspiration of him and Leatherface appeared in the animated series Dan Vs. as an unnamed character called the Hockey-Masked Maniac, only on the episode called Dan Vs. The Family Camping Trip. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Jason Voorhees has been confirmed to appear as DLC character in the video game; Mortal Kombat X. The fun fact when unmasked in some via PC mod, Jason's face is quite plain and normally handsome. Ending: "Like Scorpion, Jason Voorhees was a revenant: a vengeful spirit '' returned to life. Hundreds had fallen victim to his bloodlust. Liu Kang, now ruler of the Netherrealm, took notice. An immortal killer like Jason would be useful in his plan for konquest. He drew Jason into the Netherrealm and offered him an endless bounty of slaughter... in return for his allegiance. Jason's simple reply was to destroy Liu Kang." Trivia *Jason has probably the highest body count in horror film history. According to the documentary, '' , Jason killed over 300 people in the course of the films. Reception Alongside Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger, Jason is considered an icon of the horror/slasher genre. He was nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Victims # Alice Hardy - Stabbed in the head by Jason with an ice pick. # Alice Hardy's Cat - Killed by Jason with his machete # Crazy Ralph - Strangled by Jason with barbed wire. # Muffin (Dog) - Found mangled in the woods by Jason. # Deputy Winslow - Stabbed in the head by Jason using the other end of a hammer. # Scott - Throat slit by Jason while hanging in a trap that Jason set. # Terry McCarthy - Stabbed offscreen by Jason. # Mark Jarvis - Hit in the face by Jason with a machete. # Jeff - Impaled by Jason along with Sandra. # Sandra Dier - Impaled by Jason along with Jeff. # Vickie Perry - Stabbed by Jason. # Paul Holt - Killed offscreen by Jason. It is implied in the next movie that he was dismembered. # Harold Hockett - Stabbed in the chest by Jason. # Edna Hockett - Stabbed in the back of the head by Jason with a knitting needle. # Fox - Stabbed in the throat offscreen by Jason with a pitchfork. # Loco - Stabbed in the chest by Jason with a pitchfork. # Shelly Finkelstein - Throat slit offscreen by Jason. # Vera Sanchez - Shot in the eye by Jason with a spear gun. # Andy Beltrami - Chopped in half by Jason while walking on his hands. # Debbie Klein - Stabbed in the throat from under the bed by Jason. Also of note, Debbie was pregnant. # Andy's and Debbie's child - Died in womb when Debbie was killed by Jason. # Chuck Garth - Thrown onto a console and electrocuted by Jason. # Chili Jachson - Stabbed by Jason with a poker. # Rick Bombay - Head crushed by Jason. # Ali - Hand chopped off by Jason, then hacked repeatedly with a machete while he was down. # Coroner Axel Burns - Throat slit by Jason with a hacksaw. # Nurse Robbie Morgan - Stabbed by Jason with a scalpel. # Hitchhiker - Stabbed in the neck by Jason. # Samantha Lane - Stabbed from under a raft by Jason. # Paul Guthrie - Speared in the groin by Jason. # Terri Moore - Speared in the back by Jason. # Tracy Jarvis - Killed offscreen by Jason. # Jimmy Mortimer - Corkscrew stuck in his hand by Jason, then hit in the face with a machete. # Tina Moore - Thrown out the window by Jason. # Ted Cooper - Stabbed in the back of the head by Jason through a projector overhead. # Doug Bell - Head crushed against the wall of the shower by Jason. # Sara Parkington - Hit in the chest by Jason with an axe. # Gordon (Dog) - Killed by Jason. # Rob Dier - Stabbed multiple times by Jason with a garden harrow. # Neil - Macheted in stomach by Jason (Note: This only took place in Tommy's dream) # Les - Ice pick in neck by Jason. (Note: This only took place in Tommy's dream) # Allen Hawes - Impaled by Jason with his arm, pulling his heart out and causing him to fall dead into Jason's grave. # Darren Robinson - Speared in the chest by Jason and thrown away. # Lizabeth Mott - Speared in the head by Jason. # Burt Dennebrough - Arm ripped off and Impaled on a tree branch by Jason. # Stan Irving - Decapitated by Jason along with Larry and Katie. # Larry Tyler - Decapitated by Jason along with Stan and Katie. # Katie Rice - Decapitated by Jason along with Larry and Stan. # Roy Culkin - Hacked to pieces offscreen by Jason. # Martin Wisham - Stabbed by Jason with a broken liquor bottle (ironically after saying the liquor would be the death of him). # Steven Halavex - Stabbed by Jason along with Annette. # Annette Edwards - Stabbed by Jason along with Steven. # Nikki Parsley - Face smashed against the wall of a caravan by Jason. # Cort Andrews - Stabbed in the head by Jason. # Sissy Baker - Head pulled off by Jason. # Paula Mott - Hacked to bloody pieces offscreen by Jason. # Officer Thornton - Hit in the head with a dart thrown at him by Jason. # Officer Pappas - Head crushed by Jason. # Sheriff Mike Garris - Snapped in half by Jason, breaking his back. # Jane McDowell - Pinned to a tree by Jason with a tent spike through her neck. # Michael Rogers - Stabbed by Jason with a tent spike. # Dan Carter - Neck broken by Jason. # Judy Williams - While in her sleeping bag, was swung into a tree by Jason. # Russell Bowen - Hit in the face by Jason with an axe. # Sandra Casey - Pulled underwater by Jason and drowned. # Maddy Paulson - Stabbed in the neck by Jason. # Ben MacNeal - Head crushed by Jason. # Kate Pataki - Stabbed in the eye by Jason. # David Peabody - Stabbed in the stomach by Jason. # Eddie McCarlo - Decapitated by Jason. # Robin Peterson - Thrown through a window by Jason. # Amanda Shepard - Stabbed by Jason while Dr. Crews was using her as a shield. # Dr. Crews - Stabbed by Jason with a circular saw. # Melissa Paur - Hit in the face by Jason with an axe. # Fisherman - Drowned by Jason (Deleted Scene) # Jim Miller - Shot by Jason with a harpoon gun. # Suzy Donaldson - Stabbed by Jason with a trident. # J.J. Jarret - Bashed on the head by Jason with a guitar. # Boxer - Sauna rock shoved into his stomach by Jason. # Tamara Mason - Stabbed by Jason with a mirror shard. # Jim Carlson - Harpooned in the back by Jason. # Admiral Robertson - Throat slit by Jason. # Eve Watanabe - Strangled by Jason. # Wayne Webber - Thrown/electrocuted on control panel by Jason # Miles Wolfe - Impaled on a post by Jason. # Student #1 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason # Student #2 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason # Student #3 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason # Student #4 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason # Student #5 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason # Deck Hand - Hit in the back by Jason with an axe. # Homes - Stabbed by Jason with a syringe. # Jojo - Hit by Jason with a metal pole. # Julius Gaw - Head punched off by Jason. # Officer Dale Ostendorf - Killed offscreen by Jason. # Charles McCulloch - Drowned in a barrel of gunk by Jason. # New York Cook - thrown against a mirror by Jason. # Sanitation Worker - Hit with a wrench by Jason. # Creighton Duke's girlfriend - Killed by Jason. # Coroner Phil Hant - Possessed by Jason when his heart hypnotized him to eat it. Gruesomely melted away offscreen after he transferred to Josh. # Coroner Eric Pope - Stabbed by Jason with a probe as revenge for insulting him. # Agent Grieco - Killed offscreen by Jason. # Agent Murphy - Killed offscreen by Jason. # Victim #1 - Killed offscreen by Jason # Victim #2 - Killed offscreen by Jason # Victim #3 - Killed offscreen by Jason # Victim #4 - Killed offscreen by Jason # Victim #5 - Killed offscreen by Jason # Alexis Peterson - Cut by Jason with a razor. # Deborah Caldwell - Stabbed by Jason with a spike. # Luke McCabey - Head crushed offscreen by Jason. # Edna Kurtzman - Car door slammed on her head by Jason. # Deputy Josh Burton - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Phil to him. Gruesomely melted away after Jason transferred to Robert. # Diana Kimble - Impaled when Jason threw a spear at Steven and hit her instead. # David - head bashed against a faucet by Jason. (Deleted Scene) # Officer Andell - Killed by Jason (Deleted Scene) # Robert Campbell - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Josh to him. Gruesomely melted away offscreen after Jason transferred to Randy. # Officer Bish - thrown over a counter by Jason. # Officer Ryan - Head hit against a locker by Jason. # Officer Mark - Head smashed against Officer Brian's head by Jason. # Officer Brian - Head smashed against Officer Mark's head by Jason. # Ward B. - Arm broken by Jason and thrown through doors of diner. # Diner Parton - Bashed into diner counter by Jason. # Shelby B. - Drowned and/or burned on a deep fat fryer by Jason. # Joey B. - Face smashed when Jason punched her in the face. # Vicky Sanders - Stabbed by Jason with a spear, then head crushed. # Officer Randy Parker - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Robert to him. His neck was sliced open by Steven, at which point Jason left him. # Unnamed Man in Bathroom - Killed by Jason (Deleted Scene) # Creighton Duke - Crushed in a bear hug by Jason. # Heather - Pinned to tree with machete through stomach by Jason. (Jason Dream) # Dead Boy On Tree - Killed by Jason (Jason Dream) # Dead Girl On Tree - Killed by Jason (Jason Dream) # Trey Cooper - Stabbed repeatedly by Jason with his machete, then bent in half along with his bed. # Mr. Mueller - Decapitated offscreen by Jason, presumably with a machete. # Blake Mueller - Slashed by Jason with his machete. # Gibb Smith - Speared by Jason while asleep, and Freddy was about to kill her. # Frisell - Speared by Jason along with Gibb, and thrown over the cornfields. # Teammate - Head twisted around in 180 degree angle by Jason. # Shack - Flaming machete thrown at him from behind by Jason, and impaled him. # Raver 1 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. # Raver 2 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. # Raver 3 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. # Raver 4 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. # Raver 5 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. # Raver 6 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. # Raver 7 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. # Stafford - Door knocked on top of him by Jason. # Deputy Scott Stubbs - Electrocuted when Jason slashed an electric console, electrifying him, then grabbing Stubbs to electrocute him. # Bill Freeburg - While possessed by Freddy, was chopped in half by Jason with his machete. # Charlie Linderman - Thrown onto a sharp shelf spike by Jason. # Kia Waterson - Slashed by Jason with a machete, sending her flying into the trunk of a tree. # Private Samuel Johnson - Head smashed in offscreen by Jason, then hung on a chain with a sheet over his face so that Dr. Wimmer would think he was Jason. # Guard 1 - Hit by Jason with a machine gun. # Guard 2 - Strangled by Jason and accidentally shot with a machine gun by another guard # Guard 3 - Face smashed by Jason with a metal pole # Guard 4 - Strangled by Jason with a chain # Dr. Aloysius Wimmer - Metal pole thrown at him by Jason, impaling him # Sgt. Marcus - Thrown through a metal door by Jason # Adrienne Kart - Face frozen in liquid nitrogen by Jason, then smashed against a counter # Stoney Zachary - Stabbed by Jason with a machete # Alien Simulation 3 - Killed by Jason Voorhees # Private Azrael Benrubi - Back broken by Jason over his knee # Private Dallas Opus - Head crushed against a wall by Jason # Private Sven Katzjeve - Neck broken by Jason # Private Condor Jackson - Impaled on a mining drill by Jason. # Private Geko Chavez - Throat slit by Jason # Private Briggs Valcez - Impaled on a claw hook offscreen by Jason # Private Kicker Dunne - Chopped in half by Jason # Fat Lou Goddard - Hacked to pieces offscreen by Jason # Dieter Perez - Killed when Jason caused the ship to crash into Solaris, blowing up Solaris and killing everyone inside it. (The ship survived) # Professor Braithwaite Lowe - Killed offscreen by Jason, presumably with either or both of his machetes # Trevor Crutch - Electrocuted by Jason # Waylander Ryan - Detonated explosives to detach the part of the ship that was going to explode, also in an attempt to kill Jason, and was killed in the explosion # Janessa Zachary - When Jason punched a hole in the wall of the undamaged part of the ship, a grate was sucked against it, and Janessa was sucked through it into space # VR Teen Girl #1 - Bashed off of Camper #2 while in her sleeping bag by Jason # VR Teeb Girl #2 - Bashed off of Camper #1 and a tree, while in her sleeping bag by Jason # Sgt. Elijah Brodski - Fell toward Earth 2 with Jason, and burned to death in its atmosphere Gallery Photos Jason as a child.png|Jason as a child Jason in Friday the 13th part 2 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part 2 unmasked Jason in Friday the 13th part 3 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part III unmasked Jason in Friday the 13th part 4 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th part 4: The Final Chapter unmasked Jason in Jason Lives unmasked.png|Jason in Jason Lives unmasked Jason in The New Blood unmasked.png|Jason in The New Blood unmasked Jason 6599906-tumbl.gif Jason bee5f1197358.gif Jason Mortal Kombat X25.jpg jasonxhodder1oh6.jpg Jason e7OCj8s.jpg Jason cartoon.jpg Jason 76571.jpg Jason 6458.jpeg Jason 3206 ori.jpg Jason 3205 ori.jpg jason e7OCj8t.jpg Jason Goes-to-Hell-jason-voorhees-26509463-600-400.jpg Jason tumblr_n1kikjo1_500.gif Jason Voorhees (22).jpg Jason Voorhees-Uber Jason.jpg jason-6.jpg jason girl woods2.JPG jason MacheteXs33.png Videos Jason Voorhees Immortality|Jason's Powers FRIDAY THE 13th - Nes Review - Angry Nintendo Nerd - Cinemassacre.com Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Undead Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Revived Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Zombies Category:The Heavy Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Possessor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Empowered Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Supernatural Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Barbarian Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Insecure Villains Category:Pawns Category:Nemesis Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Ferals Category:Book Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Old Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Parasitoid Category:Legacy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mind-Breakers